


Sword of Glory

by simulacraryn



Series: Writing Prompts [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Family, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, King Peacecraft - Freeform, Manga reference, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: A family heirloom arrives and with it comes a history lesson Relena will never forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Marticus_Rex --- Read this for reference, I used the manga scan as part of this . 
> 
> Title Credits: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/motorhead/swordofglory.html

“ _It took me 13 years to return to these grounds. Please forgive me, Father. There's been much bloodshed along the way and I've only been able to live a lifestyle that counters your pacifist teachings. My hands are too stained with blood. I'm completely unfit to head the Peacecraft monarchy. But I'm sure she would be able to head the country as you'd intended. I'll fight to make that happen. I've failed you._ ” - Zechs Marquise

**~*~*~**

“You mean to tell me, Pagan, that father wasn’t always…”

\- Relena’s voice resonated with shock as Pagan stood tall, in his hands a case with something he never thought would ever reappear in his years of life. Memories of the fall of Sanq had been long lost and he’d hoped this particular one would never rise from the woodwork, alas… it’d been found and with it, he would need to begin a story written in blood.

“Miss Relena, your father was once upon a time a rebel Captain who threatened the Sanq Kingdom. With him came what is in this very case. Your brother, Milliardo, is much like His Highness...even though he believes otherwise.” - Pagan’s breath wheezed in the cold office, Relena noticing the fact, reached for the knob and turned the heat. - “ He fell in love with your mother and abandoned all of his old life. When Senator Darlian and I entered the manor that fateful day, your mother had already fallen protecting your brother from harm and General Catalonia, Dorothy’s father had taken him at Marticus’ request. A favor for an old friend, you see…”

It began making sense to Relena, once and for all. Dorothy, Treize - everything to do with Romefeller. Even her survival. But…

“You were with your father. Sebastien and I did not have a chance to talk him out of anything. See now where Milliardo gets it, I suppose…” - Pagan trailed off, sighing. - “He shoved you into Sebastien and mine’s arms, made us swear on our lives to protect you...and he took this” - Pagan then settled the case down and threw the latches open, revealing a beautiful sword from within. Relena’s eyes were nearly blinded by the shine. Someone must have been caring for the steel…

“And protected us until we got out. Your father may have believed in peace, but he did not die on his knees.”


End file.
